Turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor section is configured to compress air as the air flows through the compressor section. The air is then flowed from the compressor section to the combustor section, where it is mixed with fuel and combusted, generating a hot gas flow. The hot gas flow is provided to the turbine section, which utilizes the hot gas flow by extracting energy from it to drive the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads.
The combustor sections of turbine systems generally include tubes or ducts for flowing the combusted hot gas therethrough to the turbine section or sections. Recently, combustor sections have been introduced which include ducts that shift the flow of the hot gas, such as by accelerating and turning the hot gas flow. For example, ducts for combustor sections have been introduced that, while flowing the hot gas longitudinally therethrough, additionally shift the flow radially or tangentially such that the flow has various angular components. These designs have various advantages, including eliminating first stage nozzles from the turbine sections. The first stage nozzles were previously provided to shift the hot gas flow, and may not be required due to the design of these ducts. The elimination of first stage nozzles may reduce associated pressure drops and increase the efficiency and power output of the turbine system.
Various design and operating parameters influence the design and operation of combustor sections. For example, higher combustion gas temperatures generally improve the thermodynamic efficiency of the combustor section. However, higher combustion gas temperatures also promote flashback and/or flame holding conditions in which the combustion flame migrates towards the fuel being supplied by fuel nozzles, possibly causing severe damage to the fuel nozzles in a relatively short amount of time. In addition, higher combustion gas temperatures generally increase the disassociation rate of diatomic nitrogen, increasing the production of nitrogen oxides (NOX). Conversely, a lower combustion gas temperature associated with reduced fuel flow and/or part load operation (turndown) generally reduces the chemical reaction rates of the combustion gases, increasing the production of carbon monoxide and unburned hydrocarbons. These design and operating parameters are of particular concern when utilizing ducts that shift the flow of the hot gas therein, as discussed above.
Accordingly, an improved combustor section for a turbine system would be desired in the art. In particular, an improved system for providing an injection fluid to a combustor section that utilizes ducts that shift the flow of hot gas therein would be desired.